Torrent of Chaos
by Nijuukyuu
Summary: This is an alteruniverse, where Future 17 and 18 have destroyed just about everything, and killed about everyone and another cyborg girl shows up and fortells of more androids and cyborgs waiting for their time to awaken... and how will Trunks be able to
1. Part I

**"Torrent of Chaos"**

_**-By Sha/#29 (July 10th, 2005)**_

* * *

_**Before Notes:** This is an alteruniverse of the future timeline in Dragonball Z;and I'll be using the Japanese names for the cyborgs and androids, but I'll add their English number when they appear, so no worry... this also will became more a dark storylater on, but the starter chapter is short, as it hasn't actually begun the real story yet..._

* * *

Ruined were the once tall cities and grassy fields of Earth... just about everywhere had been destroyed by the two cyborgs; the twin monsters whom had been created by Doctor Gero, who was only killed by them as their first victim... thousands - millions followed... 

Volcanoes were erupting, oceans flooding... those places had been finished off... hardly anyone was alive, for the population had been divided in half only a few years before, and now; only a few digits remained... including Trunks Briefs and his mother who lived in their run down house at Capsule Corp., and Trunks knew it wouldn't be long before the cyborgs found them, and got tired and decided to finally finish them off.

How could they stand once there was nothing left to destroy?

What would they do then?

The light violet haired half-Saiyan sat upon the window sill, staring up into another empty, rainy sky... it seemed that wouldn't end either... the weather had recently in the last year become bizarre, it was no longer really predictable... the last month or so, it had began raining, and it hardly ever let up.

The last encounter which he had tried to face them was half a year ago, and he was still upset that he hadn't become strong enough yet...

Why... why hadn't they finished him yet?

Was it because he was the only plaything left that was able to at least nearly match their fighting strengths?

Trunks sighed, covering his eyes with his hand... death was probably a paradise compared to all this... but he had to hold on, his mother had fierce hope and refused to let him give up; so she was what he could live for when he wasn't training in those rooms Bulma had desighed for him, even if they weren't much, at least he could train in them when he didn't feel like going outside... he was too disgusted at what the Earth had been turned into...

Trunks stood up, turning to his blueheaded mother, whom was seated in front of a dark and dusty fireplace, and drinking something from a small cup.

"Mother, I'm going out - not to fight them, just out." Trunks said quickly and yet calmly so his mother sat back down, nodding.

"You'd better not be lying, Trunks." She walked over to him, hugging him around the shoulders. "I'll see you soon... I said SOON." Bulma added with a worried look in her eyes, as wrinkles creased her forehead, and Trunks patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry... I just need some fresh air..." Trunks knew he probably wouldn't find any real fresh air, but it was a saying anyway...

* * *

In another place... 

Fire and rubble flew through the night sky as another mountain exploded... the burning pieces cast against the darkness, lighting up like fireworks; with rocks being thrown about and so much smoke swaying around the remains of the mountains.

"Did you see that!" The raven haired teenaged male cyborg yelled over to his blonde twin, after finishing up his one hundredth or so manical fits of laughter...

He had been blasting the mountains for the last three hours, originally she had been too but finally decided to relax, and watch the chaos unwind.

"Yeah." She called to him - she was rested on a large flat rock, with her chin rested against the back of her hand, with her elbow rested on the rock, holding herself half up.

She was several feet below him, as he was floating up quite high, and basicly jumping around with cackles when he destroyed another mountain... although now he had nothing left, and she sighed, wondering what he could possibly think up next to do... perhaps she should just ditch him, and go back to their hideout to model some of her outfits that she had collected over the years.

Their houses was built of wood, out on an once ranch, and they had left the white peeling painted wooden fences alone, which surrounded the fields where the animals had been, and around their property.

The houses were only one floor each, one was facing away from the pastures, while the second faced the first house. They were really old fashioned built, with wood standing from the bottom of the porches holding up the small roof above, each house had a long porch, with fencing going along the porch in between the wooden supports on the second house.

Both of them went in and out of each house... although, Juuhachi _(Eighteen)_ had claimed the first house, which had a larger main room then the other one, and a few small rooms... apparently that had been the family house, and the one Juunana _(Seventeen)_ usually stayed in was probably originally the tool shack, _(of course)_ judging by all the neat tools Juunana got to play with, and destroy things with, and pretend he could built something; although he had became pretty good at building things, as he could always find extra wood somewhere with his axe, and enjoyed cutting down trees as a side hobby to his many hobbies... of which he was running out on.

Oh, and Juunana's room was the basement of his one room house, with the bed in the middle of the dark room, facing the opposite direction from the wooden and creaky stairway; with several boxes and crates stacked right behind it, and bookshelves and other oddities alining the walls; with another small crate on the right (if he was laying with his back on the bed) side, and a small lamp, and a few things he had placed on it.

Juuhachi dully watched Juunana, who was turning and looking around, as a disappointed look crept over his face, and he finally realized what she had already long before realized - he had run out of mountains to blow up...

He growled, then flew down to her, landing on the rock a foot below the one she lay on.

"I can't believe this! I ran out of mountains already!"

Juuhachi sat up, and folded her hands in her lap, looking up at him. "You spend a good few hours having fun... now, before you come up with something else, may I please go home?"

Her twin pouted, as she stood up and began to start hovering; then suddenly his face brightened up.

"Hey, I got this game! Play it once with me, if you beat me you can go home." Juunana commanded, and she sighed, shrugging.

"Why not?" Juuhachi then reluctantly followed her brother over a few fields in ruin, to the sandy beach that was spreaded a good few yards.

Landing on some rocks with ocean spraying up at them, he turned to her, and pointed out at the water.

"Okay, we both take turns blasting into the water, and whoever gets the water up higher - wins!" Juunana smirked, then added. "I just know you won't be able to last long."

"Mmm mm." Juuhachi just grinned slightly, and crossed her arms, waiting for him to talk again, and he did.

"I go first." Juunana walked forward, pulling up his white sleeves to rest at his elbows, then he lifted both of his arms, reaching out to the sea as he began firing up rapid ki beams, which splashed and splashed the water up very high, as they traveled out.

Finally, after his little show was over, he stood back, still smirking. "Your turn... Good luck."

She walked forward, laughing. "I don't need it."

Juunana sat on another rock, with his legs crossed, and watched as Juuhachi shot blast after blast, followed by a giant bright pink energy ball which blew the water sky high, as his mouth fell, and she turned, smiling smugly.

"I'm going home, Juunana." Juuhachi leaned down, patting his shoulder. "Don't stay out pass your bedtime." Then before he could protest, she flew off towards their house.

Juunana stared out at the sea, it was calm, sparkling with the moonlight and stars. He let out his breath as he fell back on the rocks, sighing as he placed his hands underneath his dark head.

He wondered what would happen once he and Juuhachi **DID** destroy everything? How long would it be for him to run out of games to play? Would they try to kill each another someday, or would they let that saiyan boy stay around so they had someone else... was it a sick game or a comfort to know there were others?

Juunana nearly choked on his chuckle.

_'Imagine that; a comfort...'_ He rolled onto his left side, noticing a small green lizard crawling towards him, then it stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, get. You should be frightened, I'm one of the big, bad cyborgs who destroyed your world, home, friends and family..." He yawned, closing his eyes, and gasped slightly as he realized the lizard climbed up onto his hip, and was staring bug-eyed at him.

"Yo, go - before I kill you." Juunana felt amused at pretending to be threatening a poor, defenseless lizard, who just stared and stared. Juunana let his head fell back, feeling sleepy, then sat up, catching the lizard before it could scramble away.

"You're my pet now, and your name is..." He look around, but all he could see was the ocean and rocks... jeez, he'd been seeing a heck of a lot of rocks... so it hit him, the_'perfect'_ name...

"...Rockzilla." Juunana jumped up, and began to walk home; as he didn't want to fly home right away and get his sister mad at him again - besides a walk would allow him to scan the area for more things to blow up tomorrow...

Rockzilla, as the lizard had been named, was just sitting on his arm against Juunana's shirt, with his little tongue darting out and in, as his buggy eyes looked around; and Juunana was just walking along rather slowly actually, as he yawned.

"Why am I so tired?" He stared down at his pet, which just stared and stared up at him, then the cyborg yawned loudly, and nearly choked on his yawn at the sight before him.

A young girl was standing up at the end of the road that was directly in front of their property, she was facing away from him, and she had very long, dark hair that reached her bottom; and she was wearing black jeans, with a denim jacket which seemed to be a little large on her.

"Eh, so, someone did survive... how did she get here? Ah, well... another plaything to play with before I kill it..." Juunana murmured to Rockzilla, who just nestled into his hands, as Juunana patted his little head, looking down at his pet.

When Juunana looked up, the girl was gone... he raised an eyebrow, floating himself up to the roof level, glancing around.

"Argh, who cares right now?" He yawned loudly, flew down, landing on his porch, and walked in with his pet, deciding to deal with the stranger tomorrow; after he told Juuhachi... or maybe he wouldn't, after all, she would just want to kill that human herself...

But before Juunana could decide, he fell asleep on his bed, still holding Rockzilla in his hands.

**_oOo.:TO BE CONTINUED:.oOo_**

* * *


	2. Part II: Nijuukyuu

**Torrent of Chaos**

_Part II: Nijuukyuu_

* * *

In front of an elegant, ivory framed standup mirror, observing herself; stood the rather vain blonde cyborg wearing an emerald green sweater, with a ruby pearl necklace around her collarbone; fastened around her slim waist was a snakeskin belt, which was holding up a velvet dark violet tight skirt that went down to her knees, and she had short, black boots on her feet.

Juuhachi smiled at her reflection, then began wondering if she should do anything with her short pale blonde hair; there was hardly anything she could do with it... it wasn't really long enough to do much with, she could sometimes create a bun with her hair that would stick to the nape of her neck; and ponytails and braids looked... girlish... as in, childish... and she preferred looking like an elegant, charming and intelligent woman...

Her brother was the one to handle all the immaturity anyway... Juuhachi smiled again at her reflection, shaking her head slightly as she bend over, using one hand to hold some of her hair back in perfect position, as her other reached for the fancy, golden Chinese dragon hairbrurette... she carefully set it in her hair, holding tightly back part of her hair so that strands fell over her pale face in a very fashionable style, then she stood back; admiring her own beauty; just as a loud and rapid knocking came upon her door...

She sighed, rolling her eyes - apparently it was Juunana, standing outside her door, on her porch at this time of the morning to bother her once more with some foolish game he thought up of, or perhaps he was bored of being alone again, and wanted to harrass her...

Juuhachi reluctantly walked over to her door, slowly opening it as a chill breeze sweeped into the room, with her ravenhaired twin, standing there, smiling with his usual proud, boyish expression... and in his hands was a little green... lizard?

She stared a moment at her brother's pet, that she didn't know about - yet - now she was sure he was going to go on about how he found some company - they were cyborgs, what good was anyone's or anything's company if they were always superior and unemotional?

But as long as it amused him, at least she would be getting some time by herself without him popping up every five minutes at her door...

Juuhachi sat on the edge of her bed, with one leg over the other, with her hands holding at her knees, as she watched Juunana walk to the center of the room, after closing the door with one hand as the other possessed his little buddy...

Juunana just stood there for a while, looking around as if in thought, or figuring out how to say whatever it was - all while, whispering to that lizard; and petting it's head... and still he was being quiet... which peeved his sister greatly, as she now suspected this to be some game or prank to annoy her.

"Can I help you?" Juuhachi asked, raising her voice in a tone that completely betrayed her annoyence, but Juunana just shrugged his right shoulder - she let out an irriated sigh, standing up, and crossd her arms.

"What is it, Juunana?" She asked, and he looked blankly at her. "If you want to brag about your lizard - go right ahead - just do not give me silence, because it's totally unlike you to just barge in, and stand around like you're - you're - well, I don't know!" Juuhachi sighed again, then after taking a breath, walked over to her younger-but-an-inch-taller twin, whom was looking funny at her.

Once again, she repeated her question with a stern, demanding-for-an-answer tone. "What.is.it?."

"Rockzilla wants to kiss you."

Before Juuhachi could ask who the heck was Rockzilla - she was wide-eyed as the lizard's mouth was pressed against her red lipsticked-lips, then after a moment of shock, she backed up screaming, glaring with the utmost resentment at her laughing brother, who was nearly in tears, and shaking with the lizard clinging to his shoulder.

"You! You - you - you!" Juuhachi couldn't bring herself to say anything, as she was too disgusted and furious, so she just stormed off and out of her house, slamming the door on that brat.

"We got her good!" Juunana chuckled, lifting his lizard to his eye level, smirking while Rockzilla looked a little freaked out - and Juunana didn't blame him; afterall he'd never want to kiss a girl, especially not if she was wearing makeup and also happened to be his sister, even if she looked just about the same as him, but he knew he was a thousand times better looking... then again, he couldn't even imagine himself kissing himself either... yuck - kissing was gross and for grownups...

Juunana wondered why he said it was for grownups, when he was basicly one?

He shrugged it off; it didn't matter - alot more things were more interesting and entertaining... besides, how could love be fun?

He wondered if his sister had a boyfriend - Heaven forbid how THAT could happen as everyone was dead, and they hated humans to death - but if she did, would she not pay attention to him... but be less uptight? or would she be worse?

Wandering outside, he fled up over the roofs, spotting his twin over at the fountain at the other end of the pasture, with her face buried in her folded arms on the stone side - he hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings too badly; but heck - it WAS funny!

Landing at her side, Juunana sat down on the stone right next to Juuhachi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sis, I didn't mean nothing bad by letting Rock kiss ya."

She lifted her head, staring at him with a very serious look on her face. "Juunana, I don't like being kissed by lizards... especially ones with absurd names."

Juunana laughed heartily, as Juuhachi stood up, smilng a little in spite of herself, and placing her hands on her hips, trying to regain as much diginity as she could after being smooched by a cold blooded greenie-meanie.

After a while, Juunana suddenly remembered the real reason why he had gone to see her - he just remembered the girl he saw last night.

After listening to his story, Juuhachi shrugged indifferently, tilting her head.

"So? Why didn't you just kill her?"

Juunana rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I was dead tired, but if she's still around - I swear I'll get her!"

His twin nodded, still uninterested. "Well, go ahead - afterall, you really don't have much to do anymore... at least I have my collection of outfits, makeup and jewelry."

Juuhachi now rolled her eyes at the face Juunana was giving her, then patted his head. "Well, I'm going back to my house. I still had some other outfits to try on - before you and Mr. Green interrupted my morning."

"His name is **ROCKZILLA**!" Juunana yelled over her as she fled back to her house, going in; while he remained seated on the fountain.

He let Rockzilla creep off his palm, then watched him stand very still, with his little eyes darting back and forth; then he dashed forward, stopping abruptly at the edge of the stone at the water.

"Gee, I thought ya was gonna run away on me." Juunana picked Rockzilla back up, bringing the little guy up to his chest again. Juunana was petting and talking to Rockzilla about various thoughts of his, when he was aware of footsteps behind him... but he knew they weren't Juuhachi's... he was sure of that - as he jerked around, Juunana saw the same girl standing at the pasture fence on the same side as he, looking at him.

She had very light skin, with pink rosy cheeks, and dark eyes matched her very dark brown, long and curly-at-the-end hair - she had no bangs, but did contain a straight part at the middle of her hair; she was still wearing the same denim jacket with the black jeans which were faded at her knees, and she had a black shirt or teeshirt (he wasn't sure) under the jacket, with a bold, green "13" on the front... her sneakers were black too, with two green stripes on each side.

"Well, well, well..." Juunana stood up, slowly walking towards her with a dangerous look upon his face, while she just stared dully at him.

"Do you know me, or something?" She spoke softly, and sounded as if she wasn't afraid - how could she not be? For crying out loud! - HE was one of the cyborgs who destroyed most of Earth, darnit!

"What are you talking about?" Juunana snapped, before he could get ahold on his temper from his disappointment of playing cat-and-mouse - but soon, he was just going to kill her, but he would make her be frightened first... besides, it had been a long while since he had gotten to kill someone_ (maybe he was losing his touch...? **No way!)**_

"It's just... when someone goes 'well, well, well', they either know somebody or they're trying to be a bully." She scratched her forehead, looking thoughtful; then snapped back to reality, looking directly at him.

"Now, tell me - where is Son Goku?" She surprised Juunana with her now demanding and serious matter, with a detremined look, while he raised an eyebrow, rather interested by this command.

"Why?" Juunana finally asked, with a tone that obviously told the girl he knew but wouldn't tell her until he heard what he wanted to hear.

"Hmph... Fine, I'll tell you - but then, I'll have to kill you." She said in a slow voice, and it seemed to Juunana she was trying to warn him that she was serious... but that was absurd...

She must be out of her mind to dare try to mess with him; and Juunana didn't like this - so he stepped forward, glaring down at her, whom was only halfway up his chin, but right now, she was glaring up at him.

"Then.tell.me." Juunana hissed, and she let out a snort, saying; "You can't be serious. I'll KILL you, you idiot."

Juunana threw back his head, and it was his turn to snort. "Listen, if you knew who I was - you'd be running home to Mommy and Daddy!" He smirked at her, seeing her disturbed look - apparently, she didn't know her superiors.

"Fine then, _WHO_ are you?" She demanded, deciding best to amuse him, and he crossed his arms the best he could, while carefully handling Rockzilla.

"I am Jinzouningen Juunanagou - **NOW**, are you frightened?" Juunana demanded, and she did look surprised... yet not frightened...?

"No... no... I didn't know..." She shook her head; her eyebrows burrowing as she stared at the ground, and he wondered what she meant? Feh, she must be frightened - but too.darn.proud.

She finally looked back up at him, still looking amazed. "I didn't know he kept his older creations..."

"What!" Juunana didn't understand what the heck she was gabbering about - 'his older creations' - what the heck!

"You're Juunanagou - that's an older model compared to me..." Juunana was staring shocked at her, was she pretending like she knew something about HIM? But what she said next really shook him.

"I'm Jinzouningen Nijuukyuugou." - _(Number Twentynine)_

"Nijuukyuu!" Juunana pretty much just shouted in her face, while her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head.

"Yes, I am Nijuukyuu - where is Doctor Gero-sama?" She asked, and Juunana spat on the ground, disgusted.

"WE killed him." Juunana snapped, with his hands firmly on his hips, glaring at her while Rockzilla was nestled against his neck, holding on tightly...

"'We'? Is there another model?" Nijuukyuu asked curiously, unaffected now by his tone and matter.

Juunana opened his mouth, just staring at her - this was too much, now she was acting as if it didn't matter that they killed someone she respected judging by that 'sama' at the end of his name.

"My sister - Juuhachi." Juunana answered, standing back, still glaring at the new cyborg. "Now, tell me where the heck did you come from? We two destroyed everything!"

"That must mean Son Goku is deceased..." Nijuukyuu placed one hand at her chin, with the other hand at her elbow, with her forehead burrowing again as she thought. "...But that means... we're useless now... if you've destroyed Son Goku, and most of the Earth..."

"Wait - back up! **_'WE'?_**" Juunana demanded, and Nijuukyuu nodded, stilling focusing on her thinking. "How did you - and **THEM** - survive? **How?"**

"An underground base... there's a few located in each continent... we were programmed to wake up after a certain amount of years..." Nijuuyuu looked up at Juunana with a strange expression in her dark eyes. "I was fourteen when I gave myself up for an experiment..."

Juunana stared at her - no way! She looked at least sixteen, not at all fourteen... but then again, sometimes that's just how people were... it was still strange to him.

"I don't know if they got anyone else in my family... I hope not... but if they did... maybe I'll see them again..." Nijuukyuu lowered her gaze, closing her eyes. "...if they still remember..."

Juunana nodded even if she couldn't see him... he understood what she meant about the memory loss - he couldn't remember his real life before much really, expect that he had a crazy obsession with cars and games, so he held onto those traits as much as he could...

_**oOo.:.To Be Continued.:.oOo**_


	3. Part III: Can we keep her?

**Torrent of Chaos**

_Part III: Can we keep her?_

* * *

After Juunana had introduced the two female cyborgs, Juuhachi wasn't quite sure how to deal with it... another cyborg? Not to mention - female... This was a surprise, Juuhachi silently thought as she sat on the steps of her porch, watching Nijuukyuu talk to Juunana, who seemed intrigued by her... though, she had no idea why.

It was probably because he wouldn't shut up with his questions about 'the others'... the other androids and cyborgs that the newcomer spoke of... Why was he interested in them? Oh, it accured to the blonde that he probably wanted more toys to fight with... eh, and maybe a few friends wouldn't hurt his ego... so long they were weaker then him.

"Hey, Juunana, get over here!" Juuhachi called to him, and he turned, flying over to her, landing with the question: "What _IS_ it?"

"Do you actually trust her?" Juuhachi asked, pulling Juunana inside, while Nijuukyuu stared off into the sky, ignoring the two twins who had been whispering before they went in.

"'_Trust?_'" Juunana began to laugh, and when he stopped, he smirked at Juuhachi's confused expression. "How can I trust some strange cy-girl I just met, huh? She could be lying to us, but because of how much she knows, I sorta doubt that..." Juunana answered, shrugging, and Juuhachi sighed, shaking her head.

"Seriously... Haven't you noticed that you and me both have ice blue eyes? And gold earrings? Two features that she sadly lacks?"

Juunana looked surprised, and realized he had never really paid any attention to that, but feeling like a fool, he just shrugged, and remarked: "So?"

"Hmm... Fine... I have the perfect idea." Juuhachi smiled slyly, while narrowing her eyes, and Juunana tilted his head.

"Yes, sister?" He asked in a mock innocent tone to annoy her for playing mysterious, and pretending she could might leave him out of it.

After Juuhachi explained her plan to Juunana that would prove the strange girl's words truth; they both went out of Juuhachi's house, and over to Nijuukyuu, who was sitting there on Juunana's porch railing, carefully balanced by one leg being up, and her back to the arch; while she continued to stare blankly out at nothing.

"Hey, Nijuukyuu." Juunana jumped up on the railing next to her, and she looked at him with a question in her dark eyes, asking softly: "What is it, Juunana?"

"Ah... you see..." Juunana fumbled with his hands in his lap, wondering how to say this without coming off as offensive, as he had just been being friendly with her... well, as friendly as a curious fool could be about more of his own kind.

"I don't believe you're a real cyborg, and neither does Juunana." Juuhachi spoke up very bluntly, and seriously, as Nijuukyuu looked at the blonde, uninterested, tilting her head until it was nearly on her own shoulder, as she spoke: "Oh? I would understand, seeing as I was incomplete... Gero actually abandoned me, because I was too flawed... however, believe it or not, I am a cyborg; incomplete or complete." Nijuukyuu jumped down off the railing, onto Juunana's porch, then looked up at him, curiously, while he just stared at her.

"You think I'm a liar, right, Juunana?" Nijuukyuu asked him, and he flushed, for reasons unknown to himself; Juuhachi made him sound bad, and he didn't want to come off as that to Nijuukyuu, or else she wouldn't talk to either of them, he feared.

"N-No... We... just need proof..." Juunana mumbled, looking nervously from the obviously hurt brunette to his glaring sister, and feeling very out of place; so he just finally stared at the wall... which looked like it was mocking him as well.

"Nijuukyuu, go stand over at the fence post, so I can blast you a several hundred times just to prove your lies wrong." Juuhachi ordered to Nijuukyuu, who was taken back, but listened anyway, and stood right against the fence post, then called over to Juuhachi: "You're being kinda silly, you're going to destroy your fence post."

"What?" Juuhachi whispered to herself - this girl was worried more about the fence post instead of her own life? A fool, or maybe just being a good actress to bluff her into saying she won't do the attack...

"Just hold still." Juuhachi shouted back, walking until she was eight feet away from Nijuukyuu, whom stood with her arms crossed, staring dully at Juuhachi; who began to blast so rapidly that all Juunana could see of Nijuukyuu was nothing but a giant cloud of smoke coming off the ki beams hitting the cyborg girl who will be dead if she was indeed a liar, as Juuhachi suspected.

Juunana watched until finally Juuhachi stopped, and the smoke cleared away to reveal, to their surprise; an unscratched Nijuukyuu, with her clothes only torn up, while she stood still staring dully at Juuhachi, who was shocked the most.

"Nijuukyuu, how?" Juunana asked flying over to stand in front of her, and she smiled slightly, shaking her head a little. "I am a cyborg... and I have a shield against regular ki blasts, apparently, Juuhachi..." Nijuukyuu continued, raising her voice as Juuhachi came to stand next to Juunana. "...you weren't intending to hurt me at all; or perhaps you thought I was just a mere human girl no worth the effort, eh?"

Juuhachi couldn't help smirking, shaking her head in amazement. "So, we have another family member, huh, Juunana?"

Juunana's eyes widened - 'family member?'; Juuhachi was accepting Nijuukyuu? Hmm, well, that made sense... they were both girls... maybe Juuhachi needed a sister who would shop and obsess over fashion and who looked better in what outfit... Juunana's stomach jumped at the thought of that, and realized that he would have to spend time by himself so he didn't annoy them... hmph... at least Rockzilla still loved him, he thought bitterly, and amused at the same time.

"Yeah, kid, you're alright." Juunana put his arm around Nijuukyuu's shoulder, squeezing her to his side as a sorta hug; then he let go of her, walking off to his house. "You girls are going to house together, right? 'Cause I think it's a bad idea to send a strange girl to live with me, being a man and all..."

Juuhachi rolled her eyes, and Nijuukyuu stared dumbly after Juunana, who just closed his front door after going in. "Ignore him - he's such an idiot sometimes." Juuhachi said, and then looked Nijuukyuu over. "Eh, you are going to need a new outfit, let's see if I can find you something..." Then Nijuukyuu followed Juuhachi into her house.

**oOo.:.To Be Continued.:.oOo**


	4. Part IV: They're coming

**Torrent of Chaos**

**Part IV: They're coming**

* * *

Pacing his room, Juunana wondered when these others would be activated? 

And what would they do?

Would they want to destroy him, and his twin?

And what about Nijuukyuu?

Why hadn't she turned on them yet?

"Eh..." Juunana walked upstairs, opening the door to the outside, going out onto his porch; just as Nijuukyuu came out on Juuhachi's porch; then she waved to Juunana, who just nodded, and watched the younger cyborg as she walked over, climbing up the steps onto his porch, to stand in front of him.

"Hello Juunana." She spoke his name softly, as she leaned her back against the wall, looking up at him.

"Hey Nijuukyuu." He answered, then looked over to see if Juuhachi was going to come out or not... she didn't...

His forehead wrinkled as he narrowed his eyes, as he began to worry for only a moment about the thought that Nijuukyuu might've killed Juuhachi?

No way!

He would've heard something, and he already knew that him and her were both stronger then Njuukyuu, so that was a reassurement.

"Is... something wrong?" Nijuukyuu asked, as Juunana snapped back to reality; asking dumbly (and randomly): "Want to go swimming?"

Nijuukyuu looked curious for a moment, then nodded.

"Why not?"

And Juunana just smiled, still feeling stupid for that question that had just blurted out for no reason he knew of.

"We'll just wear our clothes, because it doesn't matter if we get wet... Oh..."

He stared at her - she was a girl, she was supposed to worry about if her outfit got wet; and it was then, Juunana noticed she was wearing a new outfit that Juuhachi must've given her; which was a long sleeved pale blue shirt, and light green pants, with a pair of sandals.

"Hm? I'm fine with getting wet... although, I do hope Juuhachi doesn't get angry at me for ruining her outfit... but if we stay out in the sun long enough, I'm sure it'll dry just fine..." Nijuukyuu spoke calmly and quickly, then smiled at her male companion, whose eyebrows were raised, while he stared at her curiously, then he slowly smirked.

"Gotcha." Juunana answered, then she followed him to the ocean nearby, where he landed first onto a large rock half under the waves washing upon the sandy shore, while she landed upon the sand, then removed her sandals, which she gave to her hands to hold.

"Hey Nijuukyuu, do you even know how to swim?" Juunana called to her in a teasing tone, while she shielded her eyes from the sun's blare.

"Of course, but do you?" The brunette answered, upon which he laughed.

"I'm the best at everything." Juunana boasted, kicking off his sneakers, then while he was smiling to himself, he removed his orange bandanna, and his two shirts; then slipped off his socks, until he was just bare chested with his only jeans on.

"You know, you just lied to me - you said we would just go with all our clothes." Nijuukyuu said, looking sideways at him while the breeze was blowing her long hair wildly across her face.

"Well, I want to feel the water on my skin... it could be worse, I could ask you to get in your underwear." Juunana retorted, looking to the horizan as he sat on the rock, letting his feet go under the calm wave.

"Upon which, I would kill you." Nijuukyuu said, walking over to stand next to his seat on the rock, and he laughed again.

"You? I don't think so!" Juunana threw his head back as he roared with laughter, while Nijuukyuu just stared indifferent at him.

"You said you're the best at everything?"

Juunana looked curiously at her with an arched eyebrow as she asked this, then nodded. "Yes I AM; why? Wanna prove me wrong?"

Nijuukyuu just turned her head, looking at the ocean as the sunlight danced upon it's surface. "Is that why you killed everyone? So you don't have to have competition? Because now you'll never know if you are the best."

Juunana stood up, clutching his fists tightly together. "I know I am, because I am the strongest!"

Nijuukyuu looked up at the angry cyborg, whom looked rather strange with only a pair of jeans on.

"But are you the smartest? How about the fastest? Or what about the most talented - but at what?" Nijuukyuu floated up onto the rock, standing right in front of him, looking fearlessly straight up into his fierce face. "You can just boast, without any proof - is that what makes you so confident?"

"I know I'm better then you - you're weak, and incomplete." Juunana snapped furiously, while she sighed softly, looking down at the waves which seemed to be getting angrier with the male's rage.

"But at least, I still have more humanity, and most of my memories - I have feelings." Nijuukyuu said quietly, returning her face to his, as he bit his bottom lip... still his face was of anger, but his narrowed eyes searched her face desperately...

_...for what?_

She couldn't tell...

He looked almost lost, as if struggling inside for something, as his eyes seemed to cloud up; and then as she placed a soft hand upon his cheek; all his breath came out heavy and panting as if he had been holding it for so long, but his eyes were still scanning her concerned face.

"There is someone who challenges my and Juuhachi's strength - a half Saiyan brat named Trunks, whom keeps coming back no matter how many beatings we give him. I know me and my twin are much stronger, but I can't get how he can just keep on _**LIVING**_!" Juunana blurted out all this rapidly, while Nijuukyuu listened and heard each word, then she nodded slowly, gazing thoughtfully into the waves again as they were defeated and were calm again too.

"It's an emotion... I'm not - quite - sure... what though..." Nijuukyuu said softly, while Juunana just stared at her, all his anger had faded and he felt different, but couldn't understand it or himself, as he gently took her into his arms, as she let out a small, surprised breath; staring up at him.

"Let's go swimming." He smirked at her, with his calm, superior tone back and she blinked several times at him, still surprised, and confused.

"Alright...?" The brunette lifted her head quickly, as he picked her up as her sandals fell from her hand to roll down to the sands; as he flew her slowly over to another island, landing her down onto that shore.

"Juu... Juunana?" Nijuukyuu asked uncertainly, as he placed her down, then stood above her, still smirking as he turned to the water, then waded into it; while she stood up, watching him.

"Well... you coming or not?" He asked, looking back at her as she stood there dumbly, then she nodded, as she waded into the water, to come up to him, as he looked down into her face; her dark eyes stared with curisiousity; as he placed one hand upon her cheek, when suddenly she shut her eyes tightly, grabbing her head with both hands, letting out a scream; which shocked Juunana as he backed up from her.

"Ni-Nijuukyuu!" He took her by her shoulders, shaking her; but she just sank into his arms, against his chest.

"Two... no... three... have been... released..." Nijuukyuu uttered softly, as Juunana held her; then as she looked up at him with a worn out expression, she whispered:

"They're coming..."

_**oOo.:.To Be Continued.:.oOo**_


End file.
